The Energy Between Us
by House0fWolves
Summary: Forks just happens to be the latest stop in Khalea's life. What happens when you mix a strange girl with an dangerous ability and a coven of vampires? Havoc. This will be her time to heal from all the past torment but what happens when her past catches up with her, putting herself and her new family in danger? Will she run like always or stand and fight.
1. You've Kept Me Waiting

The lunch rush had just finished, all the usual patrons paying their bills in a rush to get back to their jobs. "Are you sure you wouldn't like something to eat?" This would have to be the third time the waitress had approached the women sitting against the counter, if she didn't order something soon they would have to ask her to leave which no one wanted to do.

"No thank you, I'm just waiting for someone" a musical voice responded, her voice just as beautiful as her face. The women was petite with sharp facial features giving the illusion she was a pixie, multiple men had already approached the young women asking if she would accompany them dancing yet she had denied all.

"Please just order something my manager-" The women's attention was no longer on the waitress in front of her instead was watching the door as the welcome bell dinged. The man was tall easily standing a foot over her short build; his hair was pushed back from his face revealing striking red iris's. He walked with purpose to a booth in the back of the diner, his body was tense as if waiting to be attacked.

The first time she had seen him was nearly twenty years ago, he looked the exact same as he had all those years ago. When she had woken up after the change he was the first thing she saw- from that moment she knew she had to find him. Alice quickly jumped up from the stool, practically danced over to his booth and took a seat without waiting for permission.

The man did nothing but stare at the women who had now occupied the seat opposite him, his body became tenser as he took him her pale skin and glowing eyes, though her emotions showed no threat to him he couldn't help but be cautious. Every one of his kind had seen his scars and tried to prove their strength by trying to engage him in a fight.

"You've kept me waiting" His red eyes narrowed at the women, what was she on about?

Happiness. Relief. Hope.

The women's emotions practically called to him, what had happened to make this pixie so happy to be in his presence? There wasn't an ounce of fear in her as she looked up at him with adoration in her eyes.

"I'm here to take you home"

"I don't have a home anymore" his voice held a strong southern accent, his voice was deeper than she first thought but for some reason it suited him.

"She's waiting for you. Come with me and I'll lead you there"

"Who's waiting for me? Who are you?" His walls had once again raised, he shouldn't trust this woman no matter how much her emotions made him want to.

"Her names Khalea"

 **Hey Guys! House here.**

 **This is my first time uploading on . I've had this idea going on in my head for so long and finally decided to sit down and write it. I love Jasper so much and believe he doesn't get the recognition he deserves!**

 **I really hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Khalea (Ka-lee-ah) just thought that would help you guys out but she will be mainly referred to as Khali anyway!  
Thank you so much, please comment, like and all the stuff.**


	2. Set In Stone

"Cheri' be careful" looking down at his daughter he had to stop himself from laughing, the young girl was currently running through the kitchen after a large dog who seems to have taken one of her favorite socks. Anyone looking in would have assumed they had a few screws loose, the girl was running at full speed in nothing but a night shirt and pj shorts, one sock on her foot causing her to slide around on the wooden floors. Her father standing off to the side, wearing all black clothing except a bright pink apron with the words "Kiss the cook" written across the front, pancake batter was covering his face though not a speck on the apron which kind of defeated the purpose of the garment.

"Papa!" The man held his hands up in surrender and turned back to the stove to finish off the 'FIRST DAY' pancakes he had decided to make for the sixteen-year-old. Hearing a yell of defeat the girl made her way back into the kitchen slumping on a stool at the counter.

"You didn't have to make breakfast, I could have just grabbed a granola bar or something" though she was touched at the thought she knew he still felt bad and was trying to make this move as easily as possible for her.

"Are you saying you don't want these chocolate chip pancakes? I'm sure Luka would love these then" at the mention of his name the oversized dog quickly dropped the sock to run to his master in hopes to get the pancakes.

"No!" Khali reached for her fork quickly, stuffing food in her mouth in the most unlady like way while giving her father a large smile. Remy chuckled at his daughter, pulling on one of her dreadlocks as he left the room to clean himself up before he had to drop her off at school.

Being alone gave Khali time to think, well more like time to worry. Today would be her first day at her new school, sure it wasn't the first time she had changed schools – her father's job normally involved them moving every few months. Though she had been to multiple schools she had yet to find somewhere she fit in, she did not make friends easily most thinking the girl was strange and quickly lost interest with the new girl.

Small towns weren't a new thing either, sure they had been to some major cities but her father preferred small towns, easier to go unnoticed by certain people. Small towns made it hard to be different though, everyone that lived in these places grew up together and didn't welcome new faces easily, especially when your father was a six-foot four beast with red and black eyes and his sixteen-year-old daughter with dreadlocks, red eyes and totally terrified of human contact.

Sometimes she thought about going back to her mother, they had never been close yet it had stability. Her mother had never moved always been located in the same house in Westchester Country, New York. Sometimes she missed it there but thinking back on all the things that had gone wrong when she had lived there, even amongst freaks she was unwelcomed.

"Get dressed Cheri' you'll be late" her father's booming voice snapped her out of her thoughts, pushing away the half-eaten pancakes she walked down the hall to her room. She was thankful she was finally living somewhere cold, now people wouldn't question her long sleeves and jeans. She got dressed without paying attention, her mind still thinking of everything that could go wrong that she didn't notice the knocking on her bed room door. Grabbing her backpack off the bed she made her way outside seeing her father waiting in the car.

The ride was silent; Remy allowed his daughter to once again get lost in her thoughts, it had been happening a lot recently, especially after their last location. They had only been there for a few months when they were found, a lot of bad stuff happened and it was a miracle everyone got out okay. Maybe not 100% mentally but physically they would be fine.

He put the car into park outside of the front office and turned to Khali, gently taking her hand, he snapped her out of whatever was going on in her head, she quickly flinched and pulled her hand out of his grasp. It was safe for them to touch but she didn't want to take the risk. Remy gave his daughter a gentle smile before handing her a pair of fingerless gloves she had forgotten to put on before leaving the house.

Though her finger tips were also dangerous the true power came from the palm of her hands, her palms were covered in strange markings that they didn't know the purpose of. They had simply been there when she was born and as she grew the marks expanded. Khali quickly pulled the gloves on and giving her father an awkward smile. This was it.

"If anything happens just call me, I'll be here straight away" placing a quick kiss on her forehead he watched as she got out of the car and made her way towards the office. The whole way home he had to keep convincing himself she would be okay. He would keep her safe. No matter the cost.

The smell of coffee filled her nostrils as she opened the door to the office, the room was small overfilled with a large desk and multiple pot plants. Behind the desk was a larger woman with fiery red hair compared to the girls' auburn locks, though the women wasn't the most beautiful person in the world her smile easily lit up the dimly lit room.

"Hello dear! How can I help you today?" Her voice was filled with enthusiasm, how could someone be this happy on a Monday morning? Approaching the desk she took a quick moment to prepare herself. This was it.

"I'm Khalea Le'Beau, the new girl" her statement came out more like a question, her voice was nearly impossible to hear over the loud industrial heater in the corner. Her voice was soft though her New Orleans accent was prominent, the slightly twinge to her words made the women's eye brows shoot up.

"Where are you from honey?"

"I was born in New York but raised in Louisiana Ma'me" it seemed the more she spoke the softer her voice got causing the women to strain her ears to even hear her.

"That's great! We love getting students from all over the country!" Khali couldn't help but think they had never gotten anyone from other states, the school only had three hundred students, she had more than that in just her grade back home. Nothing more was said between the two as the receptionist shuffled through her papers trying to find the ones to help the small girl.

Khali fiddled with her fingers waiting for the women, her nerves were going crazy just wanting to get this day over and done with. She just wanted to go by unnoticed until they moved again, she was nearly out of school. Only two more years then she would be free to do what she wanted, she could go anywhere, far away from here.

"Here we are" the women cheered placing the papers in front of Khali, she quickly highlighted the quickest routes to her classes before wishing her well. Outside was a lot colder than inside the office, hopefully all the classrooms had heaters yet it wouldn't surprise her if they couldn't afford them. Shuffling through the hallways she tried to avoid the other students glances as much as she could, not bothering to stop at her locker she made her way straight to the English building to try and find her class.

A few students were scattered around the room when she finally found it, the teacher who she assumed was Mr. Jones was written across the board with messy chicken scratch. Softly clearing her throat Khali ducked her head when multiple eyes flashed to her, each taking in her strange appearance and sudden entrance. No one had said anything about a new student, you would think news like this would spread like wild fire through the small community.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Jones turned to the small girl, confusion on his wrinkled face, he hadn't been aware of a new student. Taking in her black jeans, leather jacket, combat boots and long dreadlocks his mind automatically assumed she would be a trouble maker, this school didn't have many people with her appearance but those students caused more trouble than they were worth.

"I'm Khalea, the new student?" Like before her statement came out more like a question, she had only been approved to start at the school yesterday but assumed they would at least alert the teachers they would have another student.

"Oh, I wasn't told we were going to have a new student, just take a seat next to Jenna. Jenna please raise your hand" turning back to the board he didn't pay her any more attention. On the far-right hand corner 'Jenna' raised her hand.

Jenna was a tall girl whose brown hair fell in soft waves to her shoulders and bright blue eyes which stared at her curiously across the room. Keeping her head down Khali made her way around the tables until she took the seat on Jenna's left, should she make conversation? How do you make conversation with new people? Ask about the weather! No that's a stupid idea. The whole time Khali was arguing with herself Jenna busied herself getting out her text book trying not to stare at the strange girl next to her, her mother taught her it was rude to stare.

"Hello" the voice surprised Jenna, she was expecting a stronger voice coming from the girl yet she had to strain to hear her voice. A slight accent was there but she hadn't spoken loud enough for her to pick up what kind.

"I'm Jenna" Thank god Jenna didn't seem like a person to want to shake hands.

"Khali"

"Where are you from?" Seems like this question would be asked a lot today. Khali finally lifted her head enough to make eye contact, the moment their eyes met Jenna visible recoiled into herself. Khali had to of expected this, her eyes normally made people uncomfortable. Blood red irises met sky blue.

"I grew up in New Orleans" Khali tried to ignore the stares the other girl was now sending her way, her father thought it was a good idea to make up a lot of different excuses as to why her eyes were the way they were without causing suspicion. For this location they had decided to go with albino, though she doubted anyone would fall for it with her slightly tanned skin but humans would question when you blamed it on illness. It made them uncomfortable.

"I've always wanted to go there! Hear it had the best food in the country" and like that it was like nothing happened. They began discussing the differences between New Orleans and Forks – that conversation lasted nearly all lesson – the lesson ended with Jenna inviting Khali to sit with her at lunch so she quote 'wouldn't be a new kid and a loser' which made both girls giggle.

When was the last time Khali had giggled? Before forks. Before New York. She hadn't laughed properly since she was in New Orleans, before everything fell apart.

Alice was practically vibrating in her seat, for someone normally so put together in public she was moving a lot which caused the other students to stare at her with question. She was the strangest of her siblings but none of them had seen her act like this about anything. Even her family was confused, for the last few days she had been running around like a mad man all the while hiding her thoughts from Edwards.

As the room slowly filled up with students Alice decided she needed to get herself under control, the girl seemed very skittish around others so being over excited would only scare her away. Alice has been waiting for this moment for over sixty years; it was one of the only certain things she had ever seen, and she would be damned if she screwed it up.

Making sure no one was paying attention Alice quickly dove into the future.

 _Khalea standing in the Cullen house; her back was turned to Rosalie as she stared out the window at the forest that surrounded their home. Alice couldn't hear what was said between the two but it seemed like an intense conversation which only ended as Jasper entered the room. He sent Rosalie a look for annoyance before pulling Khalea into his arms and placing a kiss to her hair._

She must have been looking into the future for longer than she thought because the girl was already seated beside her copying the notes from the board. She looked exactly like she did in every vision; from the large combat boots on her feet to the frightening red eyes which flickered from the board to her work book. Alice went to introduce herself before stopping short with eyes wide, she had always assumed Khalea was a vampire. The red eyes and flawless skin gave the illusion they were one in the same.

If that was the case then why could Alice smell the blood pumping through the girls' veins.

Khalea tried not to pay attention to the pixie she was placed next to, the girl was tiny – even smaller than Khalea which surprised her – with short black hair which stood up in different directions. The thing that pulled Khali in the most though was the amber eyes, humans didn't have eyes like that. Were they the same? Was this girl different too?

Khalea watched the girl out of the corner of her eye, the girl hadn't moved an inch since she had entered the room. Like she was trapped inside of her own mind, a feeling she knew too well. The girl finally seemed to snap out of her thoughts and turned to Khalea with a confused look on her face, probably just noticing the seat had been taken.

"Red eyes"

Khalea didn't think she was meant to hear the girls statement, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself that in fact the girls eyes were red. Turning her head she met the amber eyes she was just admiring; how can someone judge her eyes when theirs were equally as strange.

"And yours are amber" keeping her voice level she tried not to show how much the statement affected her. She had only been here a few hours and more people than she could count have questioned her eyes, some with disgust and some with wonder. How much she wished just to be able to fit in for once, why couldn't humans accept that some are different and that's okay?

The sentence seemed to snap the vampire out of her shock, she would think about it more later "Sorry that was so rude of me!" She brought her hand up to cover her mouth with eyes wide.

"Not the first time I've heard it" Khalea muttered turning back to the board the write down the notes before Mrs. Penn erased it. She refused to make eye contact with the girl next to her for the rest of the lesson; grabbed her books to throw into her bag before leaving when the bell rang. Next period was lunch would hopefully give her a break from all these people, she decided not to join Jenna for lunch instead would find somewhere to hid.

"I'm s-" Khalea ripped herself away from the hand which had been placed on her shoulder, before quickly taking steps away from the amber eyed girl making distance between the two. A shutter ripped through the girl's body as fear made her heart quicken in pace, that had been close. She couldn't believe someone had touched her, what is with humans and not understanding human space.

"Please don't touch me" Before Alice even had a chance to respond the girl was gone.

Khalea didn't make it far before a tall body blocked her path, Jenna's bright blue eyes were trained on her face taking in dreadlocked girls guarded expression; something must have happened. Khalea didn't seem like the person to share her problems so instead Jenna choose to ignore it instead started leading her towards the cafeteria.

It seemed like Khalea's plan to hid during lunch wasn't going to happen, Jenna had been the only one to be slightly nice to her and she didn't want to ruin the only friendship she had. The cafeteria was packed by the time the girls got there, they squeezed their way to the line, grabbing their lunches and approached a table in the middle of the room.

Two boys already occupied some of the seats and seemed to be arguing, one was standing up with his hands placed firmly on the table while leaning towards the other. The one sitting didn't seem to mind the boy in his face as he peeled an orange with a smirk on his face, he was finding great joy from this.

"I'm telling you Greedo shot first!" The standing boys face had gone red in anger, Khalea didn't know what they were talking about but found a smile tugging at her lips when the other boy just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"GUYS! We have this argument everyday it was Han, now! This is Khali the new girl, be nice or I'll ruin the last Harry Potter movie" the bickering came to a halt as both boys looked at Jenna with small frowns on their faces.

"Common Jen you wouldn't do that"

"Okay then you won't care that-"the boy practically dove over the table to put his hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence. Khalea didn't know what they were talking about but it seemed to be very important judging by their reactions. She pushed the boy away with a laugh taking her seat with Khali quickly following suit.

"I'm Alex and that freak over there is Marco" the boy continued to peel his orange barely looking up as he introduced himself and the boy who had now perched himself on the table to stare at me.

"Hello" she didn't look up from her tray as Marco continued to look at her with wonder.

"You're strange" Khalea snapped her head up to stare at the boy sitting crossed legged on the table, his head now resting in his hands which were balancing on his knees.

"Marco!" Jenna instantly jumped to her defense slapping the boy around the back of the head.

"I didn't mean it in a weird way, I just think you'll belong here" Jenna and Alex stared at the boy with wide eyes as if trying to make him silent. Khali choose to ignore the strange boy instead looked around the room, everyone was separated as if in clique's. Glancing across the room her eyes met gold.

Red and gold clashed.

From that moment it was set in stone.

 **Alright! So I'm obsessed with both X-Men and Twilight so I've mixed them together. Its not going to go fully into the world of X-Men just borrowing a few characters every now and again. You probably noticed her father is Gambit, he will be the only Marvel character to be here throughout the whole story. Hope that's okay with you guys, trust me it will all make sense soon.**

 **Read, like, review :)**


	3. She's Important

**She's Important**

For the rest of the day she couldn't get his face out of her mind. After Marco had gotten Khali's attention away from the golden eyed God he had gone on to tell Khali all about them, apparently they had moved here just over a year ago but mostly kept to themselves. He had explained how they we're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife yet she couldn't help but to question it. For people who aren't meant to be related they sure did look and act alike, the eyes, skin tone, even just the way they held themselves was the same.

She had classes with a few more of the Cullen's, none of them tried to talk to her unlike Alice. Actually they did the exact opposite, they girl -Rosalie?- gave her a dirty look as she sat next to the model Alice had approached Khalea two more times after lunch to apologize which the red eyed girl accepted though she couldn't imagine herself becoming close with the Cullen. She was to happy, trying to keep up with her would drive Khalea insane.

Her father was waiting for her in the parking lot after school, the old pick up truck didn't seem out of place in the small parking lot though the man himself stood out. Remy leaned against the drivers door; large combat boots and a long black trench coat made most of the students gave him space as they got to their cars. His cell-phone was against his ear; his normally relaxed face had now been covered in worry lines as his eyes continued to flicker around the parking lot as if looking for a threat. Remy's eyes caught his daughters as he quickly finished the call; Kahli noticed and knew they would have to talk about it later but for now she would happily remain blissfully unaware.

Remy watched his daughter approach noticing the change in her posture since the morning. A tall girl accompanied his daughter, both had large smiles on their faces as they spoke excitedly. His daughters voice was still soft and hard to hear but didn't have the usual tremor which she had gotten years before.

"Papa!" giving his daughter a brief hug making sure not to make skin to skin contact he turned his attention to the tall girl.

"This is Jenna, can she come over so we can work on homework together?" this would be the first friend Khalea had ever brought home, normally she distanced herself from others knowing the dangers of becoming to close to some yet this girl had already wormed her way into the cold girls heart.

"Hop on in" The girls smiled at each other and jumping in the backseat. The ride was the opposite of when Remy dropped her off that morning, smiles and laugher filled the truck. His daughter was happy and that's all that mattered in that moment.

* * *

-Cullen's During Lunch-

"Alice what are you hiding?" Edward spat between his clenched teeth, he had been hearing random show tunes through Alice's mind for days now and it was driving him insane. All the siblings turned to look at the youngest with questions in their eyes, all except Jasper who did nothing but pick at his food.

The musical laugh made Edwards stare more intense, he hated not knowing things. "You'll have to wait and see"

"Apparently were getting a storm coming in this weekend if anyone is up for some football?" That's typical Emmet, he hated tension amongst the family. Rubbing his hands together he stared at his brother with an eyebrow raised, who would take on the challenge?

Instead of everyone agreeing like he expected the got glares thrown his way "Esme said we aren't allowed to play football anymore after last time" Jasper looked up from his tray to raise an eyebrow at Rosalie, she was normally the one wanting to play sport...let her get out some of her anger.

Before the siblings could started arguing Alice began vibrating in her chair, her face now wore a large smile as she looked around the room.

"There's the new girl, you ready to be stare at?" Rosalie's voice was full of venom as she glared into the back of the small girl walking across the cafeteria. She was tiny, would only stand an inch or two above Alice but she was more filled out. Long dreadlocks hung down her back an assortment or blonde and auburn, Jasper could see certain one had small beads attacked to them in a random pattern. She certainly looked like she didn't belong her, don't think anyone in this town even knew what dreadlocks were.

The tall girl Jasper recognized as Jenna from his history walked next to her talking her ear off though he didn't hear any reply from the other girl, looking into her emotions she didn't seem to dislike the girl next to her instead she felt happiness. Maybe she just didn't talk much.

Jasper took a moment to stare at the strange girl, there's no doubt there was something off about her. Under all this happiness there was a paralyzing fear, it heightened when someone would get to close to her and only leave when the people leaved her space. What caused this immense fear? Why did he want to stop it? He must have been staring at her longer than expected, shock ran through his body as red eyes met his own amber orbs.

Shock. Happiness. Fear. Love. Hatred. Passion.

He couldn't tell whose emotions he was currently feeling whether they we're his own or the girls. For a moment he imagined a future with the red eyed angel, laughing, kissing, making love before it was broken by Edwards hiss.

"So that's what you've been hiding?" His voice was full of disgust, Jasper didn't need his gift to see Edward was livid. What about he had no idea.

"Edward she's going to be amazing!" Alice's statement didn't seem to phase Edward as he pushed his chair back and rose to his feet quicker than human eyes would see.

"This is stupid, you cannot encourage this!" Alice's face did not change in his rage, it was strange to see the siblings fight; Alice and Edward had always been the closest because of their gifts.

"I'll see you at home" he growled before turning on his heel and marching from the room. Many eyes followed him through the cafeteria as watched as he slammed the glass doors behind him. The Cullen's looked amongst themselves before all eyes turned to Alice.

"She's important" was the only thing she said before following after Edward.

* * *

Jenna had turned down the idea of staying for dinner much to the disappointment of Khali, something about having to watch her siblings when her mother worked the night shift. Khali sat across from her father as they silently ate the spaghetti Rely had whipped together.

Oh how she wished she could hold on to this moment forever, but nothing good ever happens to Khali. She took a deep breath before speaking, this was it.

"He's coming isn't he" Khalea couldn't look at her father as she spoke, the fear of seeing the answer in his eyes to great. They hadn't even been here a week and he had already found them, they would have to leave again.

Remy quickly moved to his daughters side, pulling the small girl into his arms "They don't know, just that he didn't attend the appointment with his case worker. That doesn't mean he's going to show up, we will stay here until we have to move"

"He's never going to stop" when had she started crying? Stubbornly trying to wipe away the tears that had made their was down her cheeks she looked at her father. He was a strong man, tall and built but at that moment he looked so weak. So tired.

"He will never touch you again Cheri' I promise on my life"

When did things become so complicated? From the moment she was born she had a target on her back. She was extraordinary. Could do things people could only dream off and that made her valuable. He would follow her until he got he wants. Or until she died.

* * *

 **Greetings! Just me again!Explanation of Edward: he doesn't like humans. This is before Bella, he has no like humans (doesn't hate them either) just thinks it's dangerous to be around them. He loves his family more than anything and doesn't want anything that can put them at mutation will be explained soon so will be the reason why they keep moving and her fears.**


	4. People Fear What They Don't Understand

**People Fear What The Don't Understand**

"Come in!"

It was nearly three in the morning by the time Jasper finally approached Alice, she had been waiting all night for him, his future had been going crazy. Sometimes he would talk to her and others he would run off and not come home for weeks, he seemed to make up his mind though and it had finally led him to her bedroom door.

She offered him a seat which he quickly refused instead choose to pace continuously. Vampires didn't need to move so it see one fidget uncontrollably was strange. Alice didn't speak as she watched, his hair was a mess of blonde curls that looked like they had been continuously pulled and pushed around, a bad habit of the vampire. His eyes were no longer the soft amber they had adapted to instead black with stress, he hadn't had time to go hunting since he had been too worried to leave encase something happened to the girl.

"It's her isn't it" If she hadn't been a vampire there's no way she would have heard his whisper. For years he had been going backwards about the idea of Khalea, instead of excitement he held nothing but fear and self-loathing. How would someone love a beast like himself? She would reject him. No matter how many times Alice tried to convince him they would be perfect together he had begun to despise the girl he was destined to be with.

Alice didn't need to give a verbal reply instead she gave him a sad smile, she knew everything that was going through his head and his intense need to run from the situation. They had arrived at the Cullens together with the promise for a better life and the chance to find his mate, and he had finally found her.

"I can just ignore her, pretend she doesn't exist. It's not like she will approach me so it will be fine" He didn't even take a breath as he spoke 'so this is his solution' Alice thought to herself having to stop herself from shaking her head at her brother.

"It's set Jazz, she will be a part of the fami-" her sentence was cut off by her desk being thrown across the room. Jasper stood with his back to her, refusing to make eye contact as he began to hyperventilate.

"She deserves better. She can go to college and meet someone, have children, grow old. If I leave her alone there will never be the chance of me hurting her, she can live. She shouldn't be turned to stone, never changing...never growing" falling to his knees the grip on his hair became brutal, he would start ripping it out soon. Running to his side Alice pulled him into her arms, no one's transition into this life had been happy. How could he make her like this when he couldn't accept what he had become.

"She needs you as much as you need her"

* * *

Jenna had quickly become a close friend to the quiet girl. Though they were totally different it seemed to bring them closer together, while Khalea didn't normally make conversation Jenna talked enough for the both of them. Jenna preferred to show her affection in the way of hugs and cheek kisses though quickly realised that Khali didn't appreciate these after being pushed away more times then she could count. The boys accepted her into the group with open arms though subconsciously kept their distance from her, it was in their blood to sense a threat and it just happened to be her. That didn't mean they weren't polite; they included her in every conversation and constantly tried to find out more about her. They did pick on her for not understanding their pop culture references though something quote 'they could never forgive'.

Khalea had Jenna over every day after school where they would do their homework, Remy constantly offered for her to stay for dinner which Jenna would reject so she could look after her siblings. To say Remy was happy would be an understatement, seeing his daughter making friends and wanting to do things made all the difference. She was slowly becoming the Khali he remembered, the girl who hadn't gone through hell and was just happy she was alive.

Today had to be the worst day at Forks high school so far, not only had she forgotten her maths homework but her white shirt had a huge orange juice stain from falling over on her way to her first class. One of the older girls had run into her when she was rushing to class and spilt it over her and knocked her to the ground in the process, she didn't even stop to apologize instead laughed with her friends leaving Khalea on the floor surrounded by her books which were now covered in juice.

The day couldn't have gotten worse, but she is Khalea so of course it could.

* * *

Why couldn't she just sit in the gym class and watch? Mr. Lewis had just embarrassed her in front of the entire gym class, calling out her 'disability'. Remy had made it a point when enrolling her into the school that she couldn't do any physical activity due to a disability though it was just so she wouldn't accidently make contact anyone. After the horrid silence that followed the coach calling her out she rushed from the room trying to keep the tears at bay, she was meant to be going to the library to study but would have to stop at the bathroom beforehand to make sure no tears had escaped.

Slamming the bathroom door Khalea rushed into the stall before breaking down in painful sobs, why couldn't she just have a normal life? How long would they have to stay in this horrible town? The students had quickly gotten over their fascination with the new girl now instead took their time to pick fun at the girl. Grabbing her phone, she quickly went to dial her father's number, he would come get her.

"Khali?" She recognised the musical voice immediately and had to stop the groan from escaping, why couldn't the pixie just leave her alone. During her first week she had refused to leave the girl alone and would use any excuse to speak to her. She obviously didn't get the hint that Khali didn't want to be friends yet she had yet to give up. Khalea took a deep breathe, trying to hid the tears from her voice before asking the girl to leave.

"I saw what Coach did; it really wasn't fair, he shouldn't have said anything"

Khalea couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat, it held no humour instead sounded cold and bitter "Wouldn't be the first time I've been treated like that"

"Doesn't mean it right" Sick of feeling sorry for herself Khali stood up from the toilet; opening the door to see Alice standing outside the stall. Sympathy. The one emotion Khali hated more that any else; people shouldn't pity her. Yes, she had a lot of bad things happen in her life but that did not give someone the excuse to look down on her.

"People fear what they don't understand" For a second it seemed like Alice was going to set her hand on Khalea's shoulder before quickly pulling back. She didn't know what made the girl fear physical contact but would respect the girls personal space.

"Sometimes they should" Alice watched as the girl fiddles with the gloves covering her hands, she had noticed her do it a couple times through the last couple of days. If Khalea was uncomfortable or someone got to close with her she would pull at them as if making sure they were still there. A security blanket of sorts.

"Just because someone should be scared of something doesn't mean they have to"

Khalea was done with this conversation, why couldn't they ever just talk about a TV show or something? Every conversation will Alice turned into a lesson, as if she was trying to convince the girl of her worth. Ignore Alice's last statement she pushed herself towards the sink, splashing water over her face to try and cover the puffiness from her crying.

"Why don't you like me?" Ok that is not how Khali expected this conversation to go, and now she felt like a terrible person. For someone who had been treated terribly her whole life she sure did like making other people feel bad about themselves.

She turned to the girl before thinking over how to explain herself, "It's not that I don't like you, you're lovely it's just... you're so happy all the time, isn't there anything that bothers you?"

"Why should I spend my time being sad or angry when I can just be happy I'm alive and have a family that loves me. I've been given more than most people so I shouldn't cry when someone out there doesn't even have a family" Go back a few years and that would have been Khalea's response, that was the response of people who had nothing wrong with their lives. She probably could go home, not have to worry about anything in her life, Alice would never have to look over her shoulder when in public. She could show affection to the people she cared about without fear of hurting them. She never had the fear of killing someone by being too close to them.

Khalea opened the bathroom door to leave this conversation, it would be rude but she didn't need to be getting lectured from a girl that seemed to have the perfect life

"Alice honestly it's nothing personal"

* * *

The scent of books filled Khali's nostrils as she entered the library; an older man sat behind the front desk barely glancing at her as he tapped the keyboard to his computer quite violently. Pent up rage she guessed. Moving past him quickly she moved to the back of the room where multiple tables sat, most of them vacant, looking around she noticed most of the room was vacant. Placing her bag on the table she pulled out her laptop to finish up her history essay which was due after lunch, she was the queen at procrastinating.

She barely took a seat before she laptop crashed, the screen turning black. Dead battery.

"God Dammit" she growled tearing through her backpack hoping she had brought her laptop charger with her today, she must have forgotten to plug it in last night before she had gone to bed. "Please, please, please, YES!" The girls' cheers carried through the silent room causing the Liberian to give her a dirty look before smashing the keyboard again.

Pulling out the charger cord she looked around trying to find the power point, did this library have none? It took her five minutes before she found it though the table next to it was already occupied. One of the Cullen's was sitting at the desk doing what looked like English homework judging the Shakespeare scripts covering the desk. The Cullen - or was it Hale? - was the one she had found herself staring at the other day in the cafeteria, he looked just as perfect today.

She stood in front of his desk for a moment hoping he would look up and acknowledge her without her having to interrupt him, this seemed not to happen though as he continued to write down quotes from the papers scattering the desk.

"Excuse me?" She didn't know how he heard her whisper but his head snapped up to look into her eyes, he looked shocked for a moment as if he was surprised she had approached him, which he probably was before he composed himself to give her a look of indifference.

He stared at her for a moment without responding, the only way she knew he was acknowledging her was the small raise of his eyebrow. "Would I be able to sit here to charge my laptop? I won't bother you" her voice didn't raise from the whisper she was use to speaking with. He did not respond instead threw his books into his backpack and standing from the table with looked like annoyance.

"Just have it" he growled before storming towards the door not sparing her a second look as he pulled it shut behind him.

What was up his ass?

* * *

 **Here's another one guys!  
I know where I want to go with this story I'm just trying to figure out how to get there. **

**Yes Khalea seems like a bitch towards Alice right now but its just because she's jealous and thinks Alice has the perfect life that she wants**

 **Any feedback is welcomed, what do you want from this story?  
Another thing! I love when Jasper has the Major (as another personality) but I want to know what you guys think of that? Do you like it or just keep it Jasper by himself**

 **Follow, comment and all that stuff**

 **THANKS  
HOUSE xx**


	5. Major Calm Down

**Major Calm Down**

Rejection.

It burned through his body for the remaining of the day; he could sense her from the moment she entered the library, her emotions called to him as if he needed to know how she was feeling. She was a hurricane and earthquake all pack into a five-foot girl. Her emotions changed more than anyone he had encountered, they bounced around as if she couldn't decide on how she wanted to feel if he wasn't so intrigued by her he would find it irritating.

Sadness

Confusion

Frustration

Anxious

Rejection

None of her emotions were positive. How could someone so beautiful be so sad? How he wished he could see what was going on inside of her head. Even Edward had admitted her couldn't sort out her thoughts, they were a jumbled mess that would take years of studying to be able to translate.

The rejection stayed with him for the rest of the day and long into the night. How could he make her feel like that? The Major was not happy with him, he had to stop himself from showing up to her house to apologize. He couldn't do that, she would be terrified about how he found her, what happens if one of her parents answered the door and he had to explain he would be there to apologize, that would not end well.

Emmett had found him not long after he left the library; Alice sent him to get Jasper away from the school, she had seen his tantrum long before it happened and sent Emmett – the only one able to calm him down or strong enough to stop him. By the time Jasper had released all the anger the forest was now missing a few trees and there were no animals in sight, breaking heavily he finally drop to the ground in the middle of the mess.

"Are you ever going to tell the rest of us what is going on? Alice always changes the subject and Edwards been avoiding you all week, how can I help when I don't know what's going on" Jasper had forgotten Emmett during his fit of rage. Though Jasper was older it seemed like he always went to his brother for advice; Emmett was loud and confident, nothing ever seemed to bother the giant and sometime his happiness was a nice change from all the other emotions in the house. There was Alice to but her happiness mentally wore the empath out.

How do you explain to someone who found their mate when they were already changed that you were destined to be with a human... if that's even what she was. Emmett would never understand. Emmett believed if you wanted it just take it, he wouldn't know how to handle this situation and frankly Jasper was worried to tell him. Would he judge him, be angry like Edward was?

"Nothing, just having problems with the humans" He wasn't technically lying, he was having problem with a human just not the way Emmett would think.

"Liar. Why would the others react like this if that was it" Emmett was rarely ever serious, this was one of those rare times when he didn't dare make a joke about the situation.

"It's nothing Emmett. Leave it" Jaspers voice had a clear warning for Emmett to drop the subject yet the larger vampire continued without a care in the world.

"It's the girl isn't it. Trust me it took all my willpower not so jump her in the hal-" Emmett was suddenly no longer on his feet, Jasper had risen from his crouched position and launched the giant across the clearing and straight through a tree trunk. Emmett didn't get a chance to get back on his feet before Jasper was standing over him; instead of his usual golden eyes he glared down at his brother with black soulless eyes. It took less than a second for the change to happen but Jasper was now locked away while the Major decided it was his time to talk.

"You touch her and you're dead"

"Major, calm down"

Rosalie and Alice approached the pair slowly, one wrong move and this could end in disaster. Major didn't take his eyes off his prey until Alice stepped between them, this was no longer Jasper. Alice seemed to have a connection with the Major yet no one could explain it, Carlisle had suggested it's because Alice had been the one to tell him about his future mate and had taken him away from all his pain in his other life. The Cullens had only met the Major a handful of times; when either the family or Jasper himself were in danger would he appear, never times like this and he had never turned on his family.

Jasper's time with Maria had been rough, his mind couldn't deal with the emotions anymore and created the Major to help him deal with the death and destruction which surrounded him. He and Jasper had a lot in common, they both loved their family, were charismatic, and were protectors though Major held all of Jaspers anger and pain which made him dangerous.

"Touch one hair on Khalea's head and yours will be mounted on my wall"

And with that the Major was gone and a confused Jasper stood in his place.

* * *

It was another day where the town was covered in clouds though thankfully no rain fell from the sky as Remy drove his daughter to school. Khali was lost in her thoughts of her phone call with her mother last night, they didn't have the typical mother-daughter relationship. In face they barely had a relationship at all; her parents had a constant on and off again relationship which caused stress amongst the three of them. Her mother had just called to check in with her, make sure she was okay and once again tried to convince the girl to return to the institute... the phone call had ended in an argument like always.

After everything that had happened yesterday it was fair to say that Khali was in a horrible mood, her sadness had turned into anger – all which had been directed at Jasper Hale. What gave him the right to treat her so poorly? She had done nothing wrong yet acted like she had personally insulted him.

"I'm going out of town tonight, have something to deal with in Seattle. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon so just try and be careful"

"What's happened?" Remy only left when something had gone wrong, had he found out their location? Was he close enough for her father to find him?

"Just need to collect some information" By this time they had parked in the lot outside of the school, Khali gave her father a nod before exiting the truck. 'Collect' information normally meant hurting someone until they gave him what he wanted, she prayed everything would work out and her father would return unharmed.

* * *

Khali was once again sent to the library for refusing to participate in gym, the teacher warned her she would fail if she didn't start trying. According to the school she had a 'disability' so the Coach must have some kind of problem with her. The library was the same as the day before; random students scattered all around the room with the angry librarian at the front desk though instead of smacking the keyboard he was scribbling down notes in what seemed to be the library registry.

And just like yesterday Jasper Hale was sitting in the back corner.

Khalea didn't even spare him a glance as she sat at a small work area grabbing out her history homework. History had always been her worst subject, she couldn't remember names and dates plus she couldn't understand why she needed to know about the past, she didn't live in those times so it shouldn't matter.

It took nearly half an hour for Jasper to work up the courage to approach her, he needed to apologize and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. She was just as beautiful as always with her long dreadlocks flowing free, black jeans and instead of the usual leather jacket she wore a slouchy jumper which slightly fell of her left shoulder. How could someone be so perfect?

She felt his presence before he spoke, his face which was usually rigid with pain looked relaxed, he had this aura around him that just made her calm though she couldn't explain it.

"I need to apologize about how I treated you yesterday" his voice was like melted honey... wait how does a voice sound like melted honey? She didn't know or really care. He had a strong southern accent though she was sure none of his other siblings did. Not even his 'twin' Rosalie. Strange.

"It's fine" since she had been here her voice had grown from the tiny whisper into a normal volume but with Jasper being this close it reverted back.

He shook his head like he couldn't believe she was forgiving him so easily "No, it's really not. I was rude for no reason"

"Please just leave me alone" She just wanted to be alone, her anger towards him had all but vanished when he spoke to her and if frustrated her to all hell. Why couldn't she stay angry at the golden eyed boy in front of her, it seemed like when he was close her brain went to mush and a funny feeling invaded her belly.

"Not until you forgive me" He was so stubborn, why wouldn't he just go.

She looked back towards her half-finished paper, annoyance flowing through her veins, it took her a minute before she looked at him again this time a forced closed mouth smile covered her face "Fine your forgiven now please I need to concentrate"

"World War II started in 1939 not 1934"

"What?" She was no expecting that.

"You wrote 1934 not 1939" pointing towards her essay he continued to correct her "And it was over 60 million people killed, you said 2 million" noticing her expression he quickly shut his mouth, she didn't like being critiqued. Let alone by someone who she didn't exactly like.

Khalea had grown up with dyslexia which kept her back during school, the girl was smart but the moment you starting asking her to add numbers together or write an essay she didn't know what to do with herself. No matter how many hours she studied or how many tutors her father hired she just couldn't get it. Physics was one of her only strong points, she knew how to convert potential energy to kinetic. Knew how electrical, nuclear, chemical and every other kind of energy worked like it was carved into her mind.

The silence seemed to last forever before Jasper began to apologize once again, her expression hadn't changed but her emotions were flickering between embarrassed and sadness, clearly pointing out her mistakes had upset her.

"Would you like some help?" He finally asked, maybe this is the way he could get close to her. There was no other way he could think to do it without her rejecting him.

No one had offered to help her and those that did normally wanted some kind of payment "Why would you want to help me?".

"Please just let me help, it's the least I can do"

And that's how they ended up talking for the rest of the period, he helped her with all the information she had gotten wrong and in return she would tell him something about herself – per his request. Before she knew it the forty minutes had passed and she was packing away her work and timid smile on her face.

"Thanks a lot Jasper, you really helped me out"

"Anytime Darlin'"

Khalea blushed. She has never blushed before...

* * *

 **AND ANOTHER ONE!  
**

 **Hey Guys! and so it begins  
Jasper is going to have a really hard time trying to convince Khalea he is one of the good guys  
Yet for some reason every time I write them together she comes off nicer/shyer than I imagined**

 **Really need to fix that**

 **Anyway it's only me that edits these and sometimes its hard to pick up on your own mistakes, if anyone would like or knows someone who would proof read my stuff I would really appreciate it**

 **If you're curious about Khalea's powers just remember her parents are Gambit and Rogue... figure it out or just wait and see !**

 **Thanks! House**


	6. She's In Danger

**Chapter Five: She's In Danger**

Jenna had offered to give Khali a lift home after school seeing as her father had already left for Seattle, Khali said she was fine to walk but the clouds decided to open up, covered the roads in water. Jenna dropped her off, giving a hurried goodbye before tearing down the road to pick her brothers up from their friend's house.

The house was quieter than Khalea expected, she couldn't remember the last time she had been left alone after night. With everything that's gone wrong in the last year her father feared leaving her alone, someone really important must be happening for him to leave without her. Khalea turned all the lights on in the house and the tv just for some background noise before sitting down to finish her homework. She had called her father to alert him she was home and he confirmed he would be home when she had finished school the next day.

She had barley finished her homework when her phone started ringing. "Marie" was written across the home screen, could she deal talking to her mother today? She had been in an amazing mood since Jasper had helped her on her paper earlier, talking to her mother normally ended in a fight. No, she wasn't going to answer it, cancelling the call she put her phone on silent. Tonight, wasn't the night for this shit.

Without even realizing she had fallen asleep on the lounge.

* * *

Jasper doesn't know why he continues to verse Alice in chest; she always one step ahead of him yet for some reason they play weekly.

"Carlisle wants to go visit our cousins soon, do you think you will come?" Alice broke the silence after taking his last knight off the board.

"Probably not, don't want to leave Khalea unprotected" keeping his gaze on the board he tried to figure out his next move. What if something happened to her? He would be to far away to help her. Couldn't let that happen.

Alice knew Jasper loved his mate and wanted to make sure she was protected but wished he would come with them, it's been a while since they all went on a family trip "I'm sure she will be fine for a few days, it's not like she in danger. We're leaving on Wednesday if you change your mind" and wish one last move Alice ended the game.

Packing away the board he felt his Edward approach him; the brothers haven't spoken since Khalea started at the school. Just because they hadn't been physically speaking they had been keeping tabs on each other, Edward keeping an eye on his thoughts and Jasper on his emotions. His angry had seemed to fade now resentment and frustration had taken its place. Rosalie had explained that Edward still couldn't get a read on the red eyed girl, he didn't trust her, didn't trust he couldn't see what she was thinking. What if she was dangerous?

Jasper had packed away the entire board before Edward finally broke the silence "Her mind is confusing"

"Her emotions are just as bad"

Edward took a seat on the sofa, waited for Jasper to join him. The brothers sat side by side not speaking, they had never been the closest. Edward hated looking in Jaspers mind, he thought about his past a lot and the thoughts were normally cruel and honestly? Terrifying. Edwards emotions irritated Jasper, most people normally only experienced few emotions while Edwards would only feel one. Hopelessness. He had always believed he was doomed, he was grateful that Carlisle had saved his life but now he could never enter heaven which caused some resentment towards his adoptive father.

"What do you want brother?" Jasper was done with jumping around the subject, he wanted to get this over and done with so he could go hunting, it was only a few hours until school started and he had a lot to do before-hand.

Edward ran a hand through his hair in frustration before looking into Jaspers eyes for the first time in a week "I'm here to apologiz-" suddenly he stopped speaking with his amber eyes wide.

Alice ran at full speed down the stairs, she barely stopped as she grabbed Jaspers arm and ripped him from the couch. He roughly pulled his arm out of her grip looking between his adopted siblings, something was wrong.

"It's Khalea. She's in danger"

* * *

It felt like she had only been asleep for a few minutes when she awoke with a start, the tv was still playing some cheesy romance movie in the background. If she didn't know better she would have thought she awoke from the tv being too loud but something was wrong. Her body was tense as she rose from the lounge to reach for the coffee table, the draws were full of cards and marbles in case of emergencies. Grabbing the top deck, she removed the rubber band holding them together and raised to her feet.

She quickly centered herself; taking slow deep breaths and thinking of a plan. She was strong, her father had taught her to defend herself. She would be okay. Her plan? Get away then call her father.

The card was already fully charged before she saw the figure running at her, missing her target she watched as the armchair exploded as the card made impact. She landed painfully on her back as she was thrown off her feet by the intruder, barley having time to get her barings she was picked up and thrown back again but this time through their glass coffee table.

Khalea had lost the cards by this point and reached around for anything that she could charge, grabbing her cell phone she didn't hesitate to throw it at the man, he threw his hands up over his face as the exposition pushed him into the wall behind him. Remy was going to kill her for breaking her phone, she didn't have time to think about that now though.

Quickly she jumped up attempting to run into the kitchen, there weren't any weapons in the loungeroom – that would change after tonight. She made it into the kitchen before the man threw himself onto her back, her knees hit the floorboards hard and wouldn't be surprised if she had just broken one of her kneecaps. Her fingernails were ripped off and blood began to cover the floor as she clawed at the ground trying to get some distances between her and the intruder but he was a lot bigger of her.

They struggled until Khalea was able to pull back her good leg and slam it into the man's abdomen, a loud crack echoed through the room as his ribs shattered under the power of her kick. Pulling herself out from under the mountain of the man she moved towards the back door, maybe she could out run him, she barely got to her feet before her legs collapsed from underneath her.

Her throat burned as the man's hand suddenly griped her windpipe; his arm didn't stagger under her weight as he raised her high into the air. Panic started to set in as her legs kicked the empty air searching for something to stand on to relieve the pressure on her neck.

"He told me this would be more difficult"

Blood coated his face as she spat on him, the panic was fading as her mind raced for ideas on how to get away. She knew what the answer was but that would be the last resort. Her struggling started to get more desperate as black spots started to invade her vision. The man dropped her onto the floor as her eyes began to close believing she had passed out. Of course, he wouldn't be here to kill her, he would want her alive.

The man turned away, pulling a cell phone from his pocket. She couldn't hear what he was saying, there was a loud ringing in her ears as she struggled to stand. He had made a mistake by turning her back, using the counter as support she raised herself up being careful to watch her knee. The man grunted into the phone before hanging up and turning back to the girl he was getting a pretty penny for.

Two boiling hands were slapped onto his cheeks as he turned to her, the eyes staring back at him were no longer the frightened eyes of a young girl instead they were glowing red, all traces of fear were gone and anger now pierced into his soul. Knowing better than to try get away he watched the girl as she glared up at him, one move and he would be dead.

"Move and your brains will paint the walls"

* * *

 **This was difficult to write, you know when you have an idea in your head but no matter how hard you try you can't write it down? I just needed to move on from this chapter but I'll probably come back and fix it in a couple days.**

 **The next chapter you will learn all about her powers and maybe about the person who she's been chasing her, it will be a really important chapter.**

 **I cant remember the last time it was this hard for me to write and honestly think its because other people are reading it now, I normally keep my writing to myself so there is so much pressure now to make sure you guys like what I'm doing. Please give me some feedback even if its just 'i like this' or 'change this please' it would really help me get the chapters out quicker.**

 **ANYWAY ! thanks guys, hopefully I get the next chapter out soon!**


	7. Couldn't Get The Smell Out Of The Walls

He could smell the blood miles from her home; Jasper couldn't remember the last time he had run this fast. Alice and Emmett we're running behind trying to keep up with their terrified brother. What if he didn't get there in time? What if she was already dead? He tried to stop the thoughts from invading his mind yet it seemed impossible. He had been waiting years for her, nothing would take her away from him.

She didn't live that far away yet the distance seemed endless. It seemed like forever before her house finally came into view, Jasper didn't pause in his step as he crashed through the front door, wood and glass shattered on impact. He came to a stop as he took in the living room; blood coated the floor... Her blood. Glass was sprinkled around as was looked like wood from the coffee table, his eyes took in the large crater in the wall which looked a lot like an explosion. What had happened here.

The sound of someone crying took his attention away from the wall as he followed the sound, Emmett and Alice we're still behind him but this time prepared to fight. Entering the kitchen all three vampires stopped in their tracks.

Jasper had spent many years on this earth and because of his vampire senses had been able to take in every smell in the world. That was why he was surprised when the kitchen smelt like... Brains.

Blood and small amounts of human flesh we're sprayed all over the walls, a body slumped against the counter which seemed to be missing it's head. What had happened? His attention didn't stay on the body for long instead took in the shaking form of his mate curled up less than two feet away from the headless man.

Khalea was covered in blood, both her own and the unknown intruders. Jasper quickly ran to her side and tried to pull the small girl into his arms, what he didn't expect was to feel burning hot hands touch his cheeks.

Her eyes we're like nothing he had seen before, they we're always red yet at this moment they appeared to be glowing. He could barely recognise her, gone was the nervous girl he had admired and it her place was a furious monster who would do anything to survive and right now he was a threat.

Khalea was hysterical. Her eyes flicked from his to the two-people standing behind him in panic, she didn't seem to recognise him instead her body instantly prepared itself to fight. The girl would be easy to take out, she was small and seemed hesitate to take on the mutant. Her biggest issue would be the beast of a man standing in the kitchen door way, he was strong with arms larger than her waist.

Emmett's face was blank as he took in the scene in front of him, how had this tiny girl defended herself? He couldn't take his eyes off the body slumped against the counter, he couldn't understand how he was missing his head. If she could do this what could she do to them? She was dangerous.

"Khalea it's Jasper Hale, we go to school with together" the way he spoke reminded Khali of the way you speak to a scared animal. Was she the scared animal? Her mind was so caught up trying to recognise the face she didn't notice his hands come up to rest over hers on his cheeks. He didn't know what she was capable of but judging by the body beside them it couldn't be good.

Alice moved to approach the pair which caused the red eyes to stare at her, they were full of panic which stabbed Alice in the chest. This girl was her future sister and seeing her so terrified honestly broke her, what had happened to make this girl act like this. The eyes that started scared turned hard as her jaw clamped shut, Khalea turned her eyes back to the boy in front of her and prepared to protect herself. Pulling the power from her heart she started to charge her hands, but for some reason it didn't work.

Jasper watched as her brows pulled in confusion as she gripped his face tighter, he could feel her confusion. He put more pressure on her hands as he pulled them away from his face and gently placed them in his lap, his hands completely swallowed her small ones as he held them softly. Her eyes didn't leave his during this interaction and he watched as she slowly started to come back to herself.

"Come back to me Darlin" The anger faded from her body as her limbs started to relax before she fell into him, his arms wrapped around the shaking girl and gently raised to his feet with her wrapped up in his arms. She was passed out before he stood fully, he took another look at the ruined kitchen before turning to his siblings.

Jasper opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Alice "We will clean this up just get her to Carlisle quickly, she's losing a lot of blood" he gave a thankful nod to his sister before fleeing from the house. His mate dying in his arms.

* * *

Jasper hadn't stopped moving since he had rushed her to Carlisle, the doctor was prepared when they arrived and instantly got to work stitching up her wounds while giving her a blood transfusion. It took a while for him to be able to stabilise her and the doctor watched in amazement as her body began to heal itself; he had never seen anything like it, as much as he wanted to study her he knew better than to bring it up while the Major was out.

Khalea began to slowly regain consciousness a few hours later; her vision was blurry and it took her a minute until she could hear the conversation going on just outside the closed door. Where was she? Not recognising her surrounds the panic began to set it. They had gotten her, she would never see her father again or be able to live a normal life, her life was over.

Quickly reaching across her body she ripped the cannula out of her arm; rolling off the best she collapsed on the floor, she was unable to put pressure on her left leg – the knee cap wasn't broken yet it felt like it had been hit with a sledge hammer. She attempted to pull herself up when two cold hands were under her arms lifting her with ease, reacting on instinct her arm flew forward smashing into a rock-hard chin. If she wasn't a mutant her hand would have shattered on impact yet instead the person flinched away nearly dropping her. Landing on the bed she crawled backwards as quickly as possible trying to put distance between her and her kidnapper.

"Khali calm down your safe" A soft southern accent voice pulled her out of her panic, slowly the fear faded and was replaced with a sense of calm. It took her a moment to come back to herself, once she finally did she noticed Jasper Hale standing in front of her, his arms were raised in surrender as he took in her posture. Her shoulders were no longer tense and the hate had faded her eyes leaving nothing but confusion.

"Where am I?" The usual quiver was present in her voice as she avoided eye contact with the vampire.

"My house. You needed help so we brought you to her so Carlisle could take care of you" The door behind Jasper opened and in walked a tall blonde-haired man, he was obviously a Cullen judging by the pale skin and unnatural good looks, this must be Jaspers father.

"Hello Khalea, my names Carlisle. How are you feeling?" His approach was slow as if he was scared to startle her, his hand grasped the needle she had ripped out of her arm as he went about putting it away.

"My knee hurts" she whispered doing anything she could not to look at the doctor who approached, gesturing towards her leg she slightly lifted it so he could get a better look. He ignored her flinch as he grasped it in his cold hands, Khali would never admit how nice his cold hands felt on the swollen joint.

He gave a nod as he let go, he jotted down some notes before leaving the room. The silence wasn't the uncomfortable kind instead Khali felt more relaxed she had in a long time. Jasper was sitting across from her on an armchair watching as she squirmed under this instance gaze, this was one of the times she could read minds like the professor. What was he thinking about?

Pulling the sleeves of her hoodie over her hands she asked the question that had been on her mind after she woke up. "What were you doing at my house?" It took him a minute to respond and for a second she thought he hadn't heard her, running his hands through his eyes he avoided her eyes.

"Do you want the truth or would you rather I lied?" Why would he think she would rather the lie? Of course, she wanted the truth but the look in his eyes made her doubt herself. His eyes were full of pain, what would be so bad he would react like this. Against her greater instinct she felt drawn to the strange boy in front of her, she didn't want him to feel like this but she needed the truth.

He finally raised his eyes to her, surprised by the intensity her red orbs held "Don't lie to me"

Nodding to himself she watched him take a deep breath before speaking, it was so fast she wasn't sure she had heard him properly "Alice saw you were in danger".

"What do you mean saw me?" Had the pixie like girl been stalking her house? Waiting outside just watching Khalea asleep on the lounge?

"Alice can see the future..."

* * *

Khalea had spent the next two days locked away in her room, her father had arrived home not long after she got back from the Cullens. The house was cleaned of all blood but there was no hiding the missing coffee table or huge hole in the wall, she didn't know who had cleaned the house but felt appreciation towards them. Her father was worried enough imagine if he saw the conditions of the house after her attack, Remy hadn't let her out of his sight since he had gotten home.

The moment he saw her he knew what had happened, her face was covered in bruises so bad she couldn't open her left eye, she had been walking with a limp and bandages covered most of her legs and arms. He spent most of the first day holding his daughter as she cried over the life she had taken, she knew it was what she had to do to survive yet how can you forgive yourself for taking away a life? She wasn't god she didn't have the right to choose who lived or died.

Remy had kept the home phone off the hook after watching Khalea slam it down too many times, the Cullens had been calling the house continuously trying to get the girl to talk to them. She couldn't talk to them, at least not yet.

Khalea's mind had been racing since leaving the Cullen's home; her dreams were plagued with the imagine of the man's eyes as she held his head in her hands, they were the colour of chocolate and laced with fear. She would watch as his head exploded between her palms coating the walls and herself with blood, this would wake her from her sleep and start another round of crying. She spent hours scrubbing at the walls, opening all the windows and burning candles all over the house.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the smell of blood and brains out of the walls.

It took two days before her father approached her with the idea of moving again, it was unsafe for them here they would have to move to the next location. The girl wanted more than anything to leave behind this town and its memory yet couldn't shake the feeling of sadness. She had made her first friends here, she was doing better than ever at school and for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about the amber eyed boy who she just couldn't figure out.

* * *

 **Originally Jasper was going to break through the door and save her but I thought this would be better. It makes you realize she doesn't need protecting, she's strong and dangerous... physically at least. She has a dark side just like Jasper, they're both scared of hurting people and no one really understands but each other.**

 **This is going to mess with her mentally for a while that's why she needs Jasper. They are mates for a reason. He can help her mentally and take care of her, she quiet and loving. He's protective and passionate. She's soft. He's hard. They're perfect.**

 **THANK YOU TO:**

 **Lyryeen and AHealingRenaissance for the reviews, the support makes a big difference when I know people are liking what I'm doing.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon, is there anything you guys want to happen? Let me know !**


	8. What Friends Are For

The last seven days had been some of the hardest Khalea had ever experienced.

It took three days for her to be able to leave her room.

Four days until her father was able to hug her without her flinching away.

After five days she was able to turn the lights off.

The smell of blood faded after six days.

It was seven days until she could enter the kitchen.

On the eighth day she was able to finally leave the house to return to school, she moved through the crowds like a mouse; making herself as small as possible and moved quickly and quietly through the halls. It would have worked if she didn't have long dreadlocks poking out of her hood making her stick out from the other students.

"Where have you been?!" Khalea couldn't hold back the surprised gasp at the taller girls' screech, Jenna practically tackled the red eyed girl in excitement only releasing her when she noticed Khali's struggles.

Once there was distance between the pair Khali was comfortable enough to speak "I've been sick, sorry for not calling" Jenna tried to give her a dirty look but couldn't control the smile that took over her face. Going from seeing each other every day to Khali ignoring her text had hurt Jenna, when had she gotten so close to this strange girl?

"You're forgiven but never ignore me again!" The smile didn't leave Jenna's face as she blew a quick kiss towards Khalea before going towards her first class. The first few classes flew by without problem until walking into art where Alice was waiting for her.

To say Alice was distraught would be an understatement; she had been the one to see what had happened to Khalea, everyone else just saw the aftermath. They weren't the ones who had to watch as Khalea screamed for her life, didn't see her cry as her nails got ripped from her fingers as she clawed at the floor, they didn't see her eyes turn hollow and dark as she stared into her attacker's eyes. Khali had to do something that would haunt her for years and all Alice could do was sit there and watch. If only she had been watching closer she would have seen it coming, she could have prevented this.

The moment Khalea entered the room Alice jumped from her chair and pulled the red eyed girl into a fierce hug. What was with everyone hugging her today? Pulling away quickly she gave the smaller girl an awkward smile trying not to look at her classmates who stopped to stare at the pair. Alice didn't talk to anymore except her family let alone hug anyone. The teacher cleared his throat causing both girls to quickly take their seats, maybe Alice would leave her alone now. Oh, how she wished.

 _How are you feeling_? Khalea didn't even see Alice put the note on her desk. How could hand-writing be so attractive?

 _Fine_ Khalea wished that had been the end of the conversation but of course her she had never been lucky.

 _I know you're not_

 _Then why did you ask?_ Why couldn't this conversation just end? Alice was lovely but she didn't understand personal space something that Khalea valued.

 _That's what friends do_

Khalea didn't bother to respond to the note. Did Alice really see her as a friend? The two had barely spoke yet for some reason Alice didn't run away like everyone else. It's not like Khali had even tried to be her friend, why did Alice have so much faith especially after the way Khali treated Alice the last time they had seen each other.

* * *

 **After the Attack**

Jasper had finally left the room so Khalea could change out of her blood-stained clothes - there goes her favorite jumper. The door was only closed long enough for her to pull the short-sleeved shirt Rosalie had lent her over her head before Alice entered; like always she was dressed for the gods with a large smile on her face, no matter how hard Khali tried she couldn't bring herself to smile back at the pixie. How long until she would be able to smile again?

"That shirt looks nice on you, really compliments your skin tone" The pixie danced across the room and took a seat on the huge bed in the center of the room. That was the most comfortable bed Khalea had ever lied in, so much better than her cheap mattress on the floor of her home she would never complain though – her father tried his best.

Khalea didn't respond as she grabbed her ruined clothes and shoved them into the plastic bag Jasper had given her, she just wanted to go home. She wanted her dad.

"We look around the same size, if you want to borrow anything just let me know!" She chirped in her high voice. "Maybe the same shoe size too! I have the cutest heels that would look amazing on you! Do you think I could do your make up one day?" How could someone so little speak so much.

"Ali-"

It's like she didn't even notice Khalea speaking before she started ranting again "Oh! I can come over and clean out your closet! It will be so much fun"

"Really Alic-"

"You would look so cute in a dress! It would be nice to look girly for on-"

"SHUT UP!" Alice jumped in shock staring at the girl before her, Khalea barely spoke at normal volume let alone yelled, the bag gripped in her hands began to glow before exploding. Khali barely flinched as she dropped the remaining material in her hands to the floor, her face was screwed up in anger as she stared at the pixie before her.

Alice thought she must look like a fish as she stared wide eye at the girl, her mouth continued to open and close and for once she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I am covered in blood. My head hurts. My house is destroyed. I killed someone and you want to talk about my wardrobe? Are you serious? You know what I can't even look at you right now" She didn't even spare Alice a look as she stormed from the house.

* * *

Alice didn't bother her for the rest of the day, every time they passed each other in the halls Edward would pull the shorter girl away before she could approach Khalea. She had never spoken to Edward and got the feeling that the boy didn't like her yet she felt so thankful every time he stopped Alice, she wouldn't be able to deal with the pixie right now.

The library was empty except for a few students when Khali got there and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't spot Jasper at his normal table. Sure, she would think of them as a step above strangers but he wasn't her friend and would most likely never be her friend.

She knew the Cullens were like her, I mean Alice could see the future but after further questioning Jasper had shut her out. He must have known there was something off about the LeBeau girl I mean he had walked into her kitchen and saw some man's brains exploded over the walls yet totally cut her off when she tried to open up to him, he might have been the only person to know her secret but he had ruined that now.

Taking a seat in the back of the room she tried to concentrate on her homework but no matter how much she tried to stop it her mind kept going back to Jasper. What was her infatuation with the blonde-haired god?

* * *

 **Hey guys! Not going to make excuses about how long it took me to upload this, I just couldn't find the effort to actually write this week. I'm back in the writing mood though so please just put up with this filler until I can upload a longer chapter later today.**

 **Thank you for all the feedback!**

 **AHealingRenaissance: Maybe.. Maybe not who knows?**

 **Lyryeen: thank you for the support I'm so happy you like this!**

 **NinaVolkov: thanks for reading! I'm so happy people are talking about my story and sharing it with their friends I hope I didn't dissapoint! The Major will deffiently be making a big entrance! PS. Look up Gambits real name;)**

 **GawkyTC: WELCOME! Thank you for the review! Means a lot that you love this and I hope you sick with me even when I'm terrible at uploading!**


	9. Unforgiving Hurricane

The past week felt like absolute hell to Jasper Hale... Being so close to Khalea yet not being able to hold her as she cried through the night drove a knife through his frozen heart. Jasper had spent every night outside of Khali's house, feeling her emotions and wanting more than anything to change the way she felt. The only time he left was to hunt and Rosalie would take his place, he knew she had a soft spot in her heart for the red eyed girl but would refuse to admit it. Every time he tried to manipulate her emotions he would feel fear take over the calm, a panic attack would quickly follow making him pull back the calm and let her feel her sadness.

His time spent in the trees surrounding her house had given him a chance to think over his connection with the girl. She was bound to be his mate, Alice had been seeing her for years yet none of them expected her to be human. Alice had warned them of her red eyes and at the time they thought either she was a new born or just a vampire on the human diet... None of them expected human. And with her being human brought a lot of danger.

He had already watched her nearly die and she had only been in Forks for a few weeks, she would be in constant danger until she was a vampire and from what Alice had seen the girl would never change. She would age... He wouldn't.

How can you watch someone you we're meant to spend forever with get old and die? He thought she would be indestructible yet she was as fragile as a flower. Too much pressure and she would crumple, pull too hard on her petals and she would break.

He had the chance to leave now; run away before she got to attached. She wouldn't be in danger from the supernatural world, she wouldn't even know that vampires we're real. She wouldn't know about them and the Volturi wouldn't know about her.

The imagine of Demetri, Felix, Jane or even Aro sucking the blood from her pale neck was enough reason for him to run, without him she would live a long and happy life. Get married, have children, a good career... The possibilities were endless for her yet with him it would only end one way.

Alice had told him of Khalea's return to school, she didn't see much except she would be in the library working on some assignment – how he wished he had the courage to approach her, talk to her like he had the day before the accident yet from that moment everything had changed.

She had left the house in a horrible mood, when she first woke up it was only fear yet once they had spoken about Alice's gift it had changed to curiosity and excitement which reminded Jasper of a small child. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she asked every question she could, they dulled when she received no answer. He had made the decision to keep her out the moment he found her on the kitchen floor, he would protect her until the end of her days which meant keeping her out of his world.

He knew his siblings had been calling her none stop even though he asked them not to, it took the Major ordering them to stop before they did. His black outs had gotten worse, the Major had been taking over more frequently since the attack and he knew it was because of Khalea. Even though his alter-ego was cruel and demanding it cared for the small human girl and didn't agree with his decision to avoid her.

He had been sitting in the Volvo texting Rosalie when he felt it. Rejection and sadness crashed over him like an unforgiving hurricane, he felt like he was drowning on the emotions, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't swim to the surface. His eyes flickered around the parking lot before landing on a small figure rushing out of the school, though he couldn't see the persons face the ache in his chest recognised her immediately.

His body reacted before his mind as the cars door was flung open and he rushed towards the now sobbing red head, her fist were clenched as they furiously scrubbed at her damp cheeks. Without his vampire hearing he wouldn't have heard her swearing under her breath, the name Lauren was thrown in amongst the swears as more tears left her crimson eyes.

"What happened?" Jasper pulled his hands back as they were inches away from the girls arm, he would keep his distance and he knew of her problems with touching.

She didn't pause in her step as she brushed past him without a word. She was still ignoring the Cullen family and after the day she has had she just wanted to go home.

Jasper followed her as she approached the highway, he knew she planned to walk home but it was a long walk and he didn't trust to leave her on her own.

"Let me drive you home at least, I promise you don't have to talk to me" the offer was tempting, she had only walked home once and it took her close to half an hour, she was exhausted and knew it would take her closer to an hour at her current state.

She didn't look towards Jasper as she began to speak, her voice was soft like always but had a certain sass to it "No thank you".

"Please! You don't even have to look at me, just let me make sure you're home safe" he took a large step in front of her forcing Khali to stop walking and actually, look at him. Red clashed with Gold yet it was perfect, the feeling of rejection faded away and she felt peace. She didn't give the drastic change a thought, it was nice to feel calm after everything that had happened, this had been happening to her all week but this time she accepted the feeling instead of fearing it.

"Fine" she began walking towards the Volvo with Jasper trailing behind her.

The drive seemed to take forever; Khalea was to stubborn to even look at the blonde god speeding through the empty streets. She wanted to act like nothing happened, talk to him like she had the other day at the library yet the memory of him just shutting her out make her keep her mouth shut.

She didn't know what he meant to her but over the week her mind had kept reliving every moment they spent together, her heart hurt thinking about him yet she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. Sure, she had crushes before but nothing like this, whenever he was near no one else mattered, it scared her. When did she become so reliant on someone she didn't even know; it's always been her and her father, no one else mattered but now she feared for him. They had come for her family before and she knew Jasper was different but what if he couldn't defend himself. The would use him against her, she would never forgive herself if someone else died for her.

They wanted her more than anything and would do anything to have her on their side, she was doomed the moment she was born. Her father had done everything he could to keep her safe; constantly moving and getting rid of anything who threatened to harm her yet he couldn't protect her from herself.

She didn't notice they had parked outside of her house until Jasper cleared his throat, her father's car was parked in the drive way, he had so many things to do but refused to leave Khali alone again, after finding out what had happened he was livid. The lounge room now had two more fist sized holes after she explained what had happened.

She gave him a nod in thanks before opening the car door, she paused when he spoke "Can I come in?". This would be fun.

* * *

 **Another Filler, I've been having major writers block which has been affecting me more than I would like to admit... BUT I received an email today which gave me the motivation to continue.**

 **Anyone who likes to write? I strongly suggest looking up ( / ) subscribe to her because it will be the best thing you ever do. The site is great about motivating people and has helped me more times than I can count.**

 **This story is moving to slow for my liking so the next couple of chapters are going to speed things up a bit, dont worry they arent going to suddenly be together but they will open up to each other more.**

 **THANK YOU GUYS for the reviews and sticking by me even though I'm terrible at updating, I promise I will try and do it more often or even just make my chapters longer. I love you guys so much hope you like it!**

 **xxHouse**


	10. I'll Ask One, You Ask One

The house was silent when Khalea opened the front door, slipping off her shoes she watched as Jasper mimicked her actions before following her through the house, she walked straight into the kitchen and watched her father stare down the laptop in front of him. Ask Remy to break into a bank – no problem, find out information about anyone alive or dead – easily done... ask him to send an email and he would stare at the screen for hours with no idea. The teenagers barely made a sound yet Remy turned towards them, the smile was wiped off his face when he noticed a boy standing behind his daughter.

"What are you doing home Cheri'?" Remy closed the laptop and gave the pair his full attention, the boy stood straight with his arms behind his back. He reminded Remy of a solider but knew there was no way, the boy wasn't even old enough to join the army.

"I wasn't feeling well, Jasper gave me a ride home" Her father gave her a stern look, she knew they would be talking about this later. One of her fathers rules was she wasn't to be alone with anyone that wasn't family.

"That was nice of him" The look Remy was giving the vampire would make any human fear for their lives yet the immortal couldn't help the amusement filling him. Her father was the same height as him but with Jaspers enhanced strength, speed plus the fact of being indestructible would make him a sure winner. Jasper stepped forward and held his hand out.

Remy's hands adored the same black leather gloves that Khalea always wore, his handshake was strong and Jasper felt like he gripped his hand tighter than what was needed. "Jasper Hale, Khalea and I have a study period together" Remy's eyebrows rose at hearing his Southern accent.

"Where are you from?" Remy grabbed three cups out of the cupboard and proceeded to pour everyone a drink, Jasper didn't respond until handed the glass which he knew he couldn't drink.

"I was born and raised in Texas until Carlisle adopted me and my sister"

"You're one of the doctors kids then? Heard a lot about your family from a couple of guys down at the diner. They really like to talk don't they" Anyone hearing the conversation would think Remy was just making general conversation and trying to get to know the boy his daughter had brought home, the three knew though he was judging him , deciding if he was a threat.

Jasper knew exactly what Remy was doing, he felt respect for the tall man in front of him. His daughter was obviously the most important thing in the world to him, he obviously didn't like Jasper and that was okay with him "People in small towns don't have much to talk about". Remy released a small laugh before nodding in agreement.

"Were going to my room" feeling the tension in the room Khalea finally spoke, giving Remy a quick kiss on the cheek she led Jasper to her room.

It was not what he expected. Normally rooms were a reflection of the owner, his personal bedroom was filled with books about the Civil War, he had a collection of fire arms from his time in the army and his old guitar yet Khalea's room was empty. A single mattress took up most of the space in the small room with a laptop placed on top of the blanket, a two shelfed bookcase was filled with books filled with nothing but school books and a single stack of playing cards. Scorch marks lined most of the walls and a large chunk of carpet seemed like it had caught on fire, there were no candles though.. Maybe it was there when they had moved in.

Not a single picture was placed, no CD's or movies or anything to suggest a hobby filled the room, it was like no one actually lived there. Khalea watched his reaction to her room, he walked around looking over the books which were placed on her bookshelf. Her room was vacant, they moved around so much she wasn't able to have to many things. Sometimes they would just up and leave not being able to pack anything before fleeing, she had lost to many books and electronics and now just didn't see the point in buying them anymore.

Khalea took a seat on her bed watching as Jasper copied her actions, neither spoke for a moment just stared at each other. The moment Jasper had found her crying his willpower had vanished, he knew he wasn't able to keep away from her, he could breathe when she was around, she made everything in his life worth it. "You have questions".

"Of course I have questions, are you actually going to answer them?" Her reply was laced with sarcasm but he barely reacted, she had every right to be upset with him.

"You ask one ill answer then ill ask one. Deal?"

Khalea decided to start off simple, if he was honest then she would change to the harder questions "What's your favorite color?"

"Red, favorite animal?"

"Moon bears, what sibling are you closest to?"

"Rosalie is my twin, I know she might seem rude and not affected by anything but she has always been there when I needed her. Alice is a close second, I love how happy she is all the time" Which was the truth, Alice's emotions always made him feel better, after feeling nothing but pain and sadness for so long being around someone who was always in a good mood was amazing.

Khalea suddenly gasped which caused Jasper to look over her for injury, when he didn't find anything he finally looked at her face. Guilt was practically rolling off her and her eyes were clouded with tears. "I'm a horrible person" she whispered.

"You could never be horrible" he reached towards her as if to bring her into his arms yet quickly pulled back at her reaction. She pulled herself away from him, wrapping her arms around her legs and pulled them against her chest.

"I yelled at Alice"

Khalea couldn't bring herself to look at Jasper, she had been terrible to his sister and probably lost one of the only people who wanted to be her friend. Alice was insensitive to what had happened to Khali but looking back it seemed like she just wanted to distract the girl from what had happened.

"She has already forgiven you" This caused her to look at Jasper, he had to be lying. Sure, Alice had tried to speak to her even though it was only through a note in class, she wouldn't blame the girl if she never wanted to see her again. She didn't get a chance to respond before Jasper was speaking again "She has been waiting for you for a long time, there is no way you could scare her away.

* * *

Hours had passed without either of the teenagers noticing, the questions had gone from favorite movie to what decade they would love to live in. Jasper loved just hearing her talk, he knew he would have to leave soon – her father had been pacing the kitchen for the last twenty minutes mumbling under his breathe about Khali having a boy in her room and knew it was only a matter of time before he would come and tell Jasper he had to leave.

"How can Alice see the future?" The questions had changed from light and happy to the more hard-hitting facts.

He knew she would ask this and barely paused before responding "Our kind sometimes have certain gifts, how many places have you lived?"

"I've lost count, normally move every few months since I was twelve. Do you have a gift?"

"Yes. Do you have a gift?" Khalea paused, she knew she wasn't meant to tell anyone of her ability, it was dangerous yet she had a certain level of trust with this man. They barely knew each other yet he was comfortable enough to tell her the truth.

"I do, are you a mutant?" He had been waiting for this question, Carlisle had suggested that might be what she is and it would make sense. The world had been talking about mutants since they admitted their existence over twenty years ago, right now it was the argument of if they should be forced to register or not.

"No" He didn't bother to ask her another question, they would be staying on this subject for a while. Khalea paused, as far as she knew nothing else existed.

"What do you mean?" God, she sounded stupid.

Turning his body more towards her he dove into her emotions, he didn't feel fear which surprised him. When he first found out what he was his body was paralyzed with fear yet she was just curious.

"I can't tell you right now but I promise to soon" though she wanted more than anything to know at this moment she knew she would have to wait. Brushing it off she asked the next question "What can you do?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" Jasper had never come across as flirty but the smirk on his face made Khalea's cheeks turn bright red. Doing everything she could to avoid eye contact she pulled at the loose thread on her rainbow socks waiting until the blood faded from her cheeks.

Her embarrassment vanished as quickly as it came, her eyes looked towards Jasper as he continued to smirk at her. Happy, sad, angry flew through her but were gone before she could fixate on any of them, they faded yet the embarrassment never returned instead it was trampled by curiosity.

"Was that you?" Instead of responding verbally he just gave her a nod, his smirk changed to a smile watching her eyes widen with amazement, he could watch her all day.

"Your turn"

Khalea raised herself off the mattress and grabbed the playing cards of her old bookcase, all the face cards we're missing after her practice session the other day. Grabbing the first one she touched she flipped it between her fingers, she had never purposely showed someone what she could do, sure Jasper had seen her accidently charge her ruined clothes but he didn't actually understand what had happened.

Putting the card between her pointer and middle finger she watched at it slowly began to glow red, refusing to look at his face she spoke "I have the ability to convert potential energy into kinetic which on impact can make an object explode" with that she flicked the card at the wall and watched at it exploded with a loud bang.

"That's amazing!" he praised watching his mate with pride. The happiness wasn't mutual as she looked at the boy with sorrow filled eyes.

"You saw my kitchen the other day. Every time I touch someone there is the chance I will kill them".

* * *

 **Yay more Jasper !**

 **I just wanted them to get to know each other a bit more, they now know what the other can do and this will affect a lot of stuff. Omg I love flirty Jasper, trust me he will be flirty again in the future.**

 **The relationship between Jasper and Remy will be an important one, just wanted to get the foundations down before I drive more into that.**

 **More Cullen family in the future don't worry!**

 **Thanks everyone for the follows, favourites and reviews. I really appreciate every single one of you!**

 **xxHouse**


	11. AUTHOR NOTE: 20th Dec 2017

Hey guys,

So I've been really busy these last couple of months; I've moved houses, changed many friendships and spent most of my time trying to figure out what I want to do with my life. I haven't had time to actually write chapters though I have been writing small snippets of what I would like to put in future chapters so I still have many ideas and hope to be able to complete this story.

Since were coming up to New Years I've decided that before the next year is done I will finish all stories I have started including this one. This is my baby, so many of you have given me nothing but love and support and its time I finally thank you for everything you have done for me.

I have been writing since I was really little but this is the first time I've trusted people enough for them to read my work and though it has been tough its made me evolve as a writer to make sure I make a story that you guys love and that I am proud of.

Watch this space because there a lot of things coming soon!

And if you haven't already checked them out I have a couple of other stories -

Red (Bucky Barnes/OC) : If I was given the choice between every other colour for the rest of my life. or the Red he had shown me for only a day. I would happily beg for the RED. (MCU UNIVERSE)

The Raven (Cato/OC) : Her whole life had been leading up to this point. She had trained endlessly and in her mind nothing would stop her from completing her mission. Cato wasn't part of the plan. How do you react when things don't happen the way you planned them to? They were both born to die, but she vowed she would get him out. (HUNGER GAMES)

Thank you everyone for your patience, I will be talking to you again very soon.


End file.
